Tyker Draconus
This page is about Tyker Draconus. Description Tyker is a male Charizard at the age of 32. He is a long-time member of the Earth Guild, and one of the strongest at that. He is one of the better known Angels within the country, and has become well-recognized for his many feats. Tyker originates from the Land of Fire, and comes from a Japanese heritage, but is much more familiar with the English language. Relationships Whirl Whirl is Tyker's former best friend, and current husband. He also happens to be the person Tyker made Team Burst with. The two of them met miraculously one day on the beach, on that Tyker saved Whirl from an Ekans and Banette that had ambushed him. After that incident, Whirl decided Tyker would be his new friend to make an exploration/rescue team with, thus creating Team Burst. Tyker often gets on Whirl's nerves with his dumb remarks and reckless actions causing Whirl to scold him. Tyker likes to fool around with Whirl, and anger him to see his reaction. Tyker has gone on many adventures with Whirl and loves to fight opponents with him. Currently, they are married with each other, and even have a kid that they've adopted. The two are also cpabale of performin fusion in order to create Aquamarine. Venom Venom is a member of Team Burst, and one of Tyker's friends. Venom was not around for the formation of the team as he didn't meet Tyker and Whirl until two weeks after Team Burst was formed. Tyker met Venom in Terra Town's café, he offered to let Venom join after hearing his secret dream to become an explorer. At first Venom declined Tyker's offer, but slowly Venom became more and more attracted to the life of an explorer. Now Venom is one of Tyker's closest friends as he often gets along with him and has gone on many adventures with him. Ace Ace is Tyker's older brother. When they were younger Tyker looked up to Ace and tried to copy everything he did, Ace thought it was funny so he tried to teach his little brother as much as he could. At the age of 4 Tyker was separated from Ace because they believed Ace might be in danger if he lived with Tyker because he was an angel. Tyker grew up not knowing he had a brother since his memory of him had faded, but they would later cross paths when Tyker was on a mission. By the time they had found each other 13 years had passed. Ace now acts as a mentor for Tyker and the rest of Team Burst. Wooden Tyker met Wooden on a beach resort in Fire Country when Team Burst was on a mission to find Ace. After Wooden killed a Cradily that Team Burst was trying to capture, Tyker and Wooden got in an argument and a fight broke out. After Team Burst was saved by Wooden in the fight against Diggersby, they decided to have Wooden join them. Tyker and Wooden are still bitter around each other and they consider each other rivals. The two of them fight a lot and strive to be stronger than each other, but over the years they've grown more of fond of one another. Torterra Torterra is the master of the Earth Guild so he could be seen as Tyker's caretaker. Tyker and Torterra haven't interacted a lot because of Torterra's withdrawn ways, but that doesn't mean they weren't friends. Chatot Chatot is often scolding Tyker, along with the rest of the guild, but he is often there to give Tyker advice and explain things to him. Stumpy Tyker has only come in to contact with Stumpy once. During that time the two got along well, like Stumpy does with everyone. Stumpy was also nice enough to fix Tyker's broken arm. Luna Luna was Tyker's biggest enemy. Tyker attacked Luna before in order to protect his friends, however Tyker lost that battle and got his arm broken in the process. Tyker couldn't believe that Luna had wiped out an entire army and killed so many people. Tyker had only begun to hate her more after hearing that she had destroyed the Crystal Kingdom, which also happened to be home to his brother, Ace. After their final confrontation when Luna was killed, he was forgiving enough to decide to be the caretaker of Luna's reincarnated egg. Simce the day Luna was rehatched, she considered Tyker as one of her fathers, however when she she reachieved her former age, she opted in demoting their relationship to friends since she was now older than him. Luck The two of them don't talk that much, but Tyker's team is friends with Luck's team. Tyker has helped Luck's team on two different occasions, and Tyker has saved Luck's life more than once. Ruest Tyker has talked to Ruest many times before, despite not being on the same team. The two of them are friends, but they aren't really close. Tyker had fought along side Ruest once when fighting a Croagunk. Tyker was also one of the people to encourage Ruest to evolve. Tyker likes to mess around with Ruest when he can, which isn't often. Storm Tyker doesn't really know Storm that well, but Tyker still considers him a friend since he's on Luck's team, and he has traveled with Storm before. Cloud Tyker doesn't know Cloud that well, much like Storm, and hasn't really even talked to her much. Because of the team Cloud belongs to. Scorch Scorch is Tyker's nephew. The two of them care very much for each other, although Scorch will never admit it. Tyker was the most like a father to Scorch in the abscence of Ace. In current life, the two like to mess around with each other. Cinder Cinder is Tyker's niece. Their relationship isn't as profound as Tyker and Scorch's, but Tyker still cares deeply for her and tries his best to be a good uncle. On Cinder's side of things; she seems to express no noticeable disliking towards Tyker. Tsuno Tsuno is a baby Noibat, and is the adopted son of Tyker and Whirl. Level/Rank Currently, Tyker is level 120 and is an SS-Rank. Fun Facts and Trivia *Tyker is Bisexual and has never been shown to prefer one gender over the other, it's likely that he doesn't have a preference. *Tyker's birthday is on May 16th. *Tyker is an Angel. *Tyker loves challenges, and always hopes there's a new opponent waiting for him. *The name Tyker was something me and my friend made up for a character, it's clearly not a real name, not even for other languages. I decided to reuse this name for no real reason. *Tyker was originally supposed to be heterosexual. *Tyker was the original main character for my story before Luna took over the role. *Tyker has won a majority of popularity polls for my characters, and is overall my most popular character. *Tyker is capable of Mega Evolving, but only into Mega Charizard Y.